Regain My Memories
by LastweeksTrash
Summary: A girl finds herself in the human world, but she can't remember anything. It seems like someone is out to get her. Is she a shinigami, arrancar, or maybe something else?


This is my first bleach fan fiction! Hee hee! Well I'm still working on it and I might end up editing earlier chapters as I go on. (You never know how ideas might change while you're writing!!) Well as a disclaimer I do not own Bleach, Bleach is copyrighted to Tite Kubo. (Who is amazing!!)

Now let's start the fiction!

---------------------------------------------

There was a ripping noise as the fabric of the dimensions tore open. A ball of energy busted through the opening and plummeted down towards the earth. It crashed into an abandoned area of the woods. The smoke curled off the cracked forest floor where a girl was now laying. Her long orange hair was splayed all around her head; she had two long streaks of yellow hair that framed her small face. The girl emitted a low groan and began to move. She blinked a few times; her bright blue eyes were taking in everything. She couldn't remember anything at all; she didn't even know how she got in the woods. The girl slowly sat up and looked around her. Everything felt unreal and scary to her. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a white and black dress that had been ripped from her fall the dimensional portal. As she was looking herself over she noticed an envelope that tucked into the ripped remains of a pocket. She picked it up gently and with shaking fingers she ripped it open. _Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything? _The questions flowed through her mind as she unfolded the letter. Her wide eyes scanned over the handwriting on the parchment.

'Dear Nikkou,

I am writing you this letter for many reasons of which I cannot tell you. But I need to tell you that I am you. I wrote this to myself (you) before all your memories became lost. I can't tell you anything specific but you need to start acting like a normal human, try to lead a normal life. Make new memories. You have a house already prepared and paid for. Join the local school and begin your new journey. Here is your new address. 930 Nagai Rd. in Karakura Town. Please head there and begin our new life. Forget that I existed.

-Yourself.'

The girl sitting on the forest floor just stared at the letter. Now at least she could remember her name. _My name is Nikkou, Nikkou Kamisensou. But why did I forget everything and why did I write myself such a letter? Did something happen to me? Maybe I should just try to live a normal life like this letter I wrote says to. Still, I can feel something in my mind, could it be my memories trying to come out? _Nikkou wondered in confusion. Everything still felt so surreal as she pushed herself to shaking legs. She felt so weak and helpless with no memories to support her. Nikkou pushed herself to move forward. She stumbled aimlessly through the maze of trees until she tripped out onto a road. The forest surrounded the road but she could see what looked like a town at the bottom of the hill. _That must be the town the letter spoke of. Karakura Town! I have a house down there already. That is where I will be starting my new life. I don't understand why I have to do this. I feel like I shouldn't want to know, but I do! I want to remember what I forgot! _Nikkou thought. She tugged a few sticks and leaves from her hair before starting down the road. It was a shorter walk than she had first thought and it didn't take her long to reach the city limits. She felt a little awkward walking into the town. She clutched, torn, and uneven ends of her dress as she walked down the streets. Finally she saw the sign she was looking for. Nagai Rd. Nikkou stopped on the corner and looked up and down the street. Everything was residential and all the houses were small and cute. The route felt somewhat familiar to her, and it made her shiver. Instead of remembering anything it just gave her a sense of déjà vu four times over. She turned left, her body turning almost on its own. Nikkou walked down the sidewalk counting the house numbers until she finally came to hers. Nikkou stopped and looked up at her new dwelling. It looked like a nice place. It was one story but it looked pretty spread out. There was also a small porch in the front, it reminded her almost of a temple. The house had wide windows that looked out over the neighborhood. Nikkou instinctively reached into her other pocket. Her fingers brushed against something small and cold. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it from her pocket. In her hand she was holding a small silver key. _This must be my key. This right here is my house. I must have set this place up to live in. Did I come from another town? Why did I choose to live here? There are so many things I just don't understand! _Nikkou thought to herself. It was so frustrating to now know anything. She sighed and walked briskly across the street. Nikkou stopped in front of the wooden door that led into her house. She took a deep breath before slipping the key in the door. The door's lock easily clicked open and the door swung in. Nikkou gingerly stepped inside the open door and closed it silently once she was all the way inside. Nikkou kicked off her sandals in the entryway before stepping up into the living room. The carpet felt warm and soft on her feet. Nikkou let out a sigh of relief. _This place feels very cozy; I guess I won't mind living here. I can tell that I picked out everything myself even if I don't remember doing it. _Nikkou thought as she wandered through the hallways. She opened up every door and looked inside. Inside the house there was a living room, kitchen, spare bedroom, bedroom, and a bathroom. Even though it was rather small Nikkou didn't mind. She had a feeling deep inside her that told her she liked this place more than the place she had lived in before. Nikkou shook that thought off. She went into her bedroom. _The letter told me that I should enroll at the local school so that I can start a normal life. I suppose I should change my clothes first before I go though. I look pretty bad. _Nikkou thought. She opened the closet and a piece of paper fluttered out. Nikkou bent down and picked it up. Scrawled on the card in fancy cursive was 'Welcome Home!' Nikkou didn't know what to do. She almost felt like crying, but she didn't understand why. _Why do I have this feeling? This feeling is telling me that I'm finally free. It feels like my soul is singing for joy almost like I can finally be myself. I don't understand this, but I like the feeling. _Nikkou set the card on a side table and starting looking through the clothes in her closet. Again Nikkou could tell that she had picked all of these out, they fit her tastes perfectly. She finally settled on a new outfit and changed quickly out of the ragged black and white dress. Nikkou walked back through the house and left. _Now I need to find the school and enroll myself just like the letter told me to do. Then I can start this new life that I feel I must live. _Nikkou thought as she walked down the streets. While she was walking she saw girls and boys that looked to be her age in matching uniforms. She figured that they were from the school. She trailed along behind them and sure enough they led her straight to the high school. Nikkou smiled to herself as she walked in through the gates and entered the building. She wandered through the hallways until she came to the office; she knocked on the door before entering.

"Hello, come in please." A woman's voice called. Nikkou pushed open the door and smiled brightly.

"I would like to transfer here please! My name is Nikkou..." She paused there was a nagging feeling that she shouldn't give away her last name so easily. _Nikkou Kamisensou. I shouldn't tell anyone my last name, I don't really understand why but I just know that I shouldn't. _"Nikkou Hattaumi!" She finished with a smile.

"Okay, you just need to fill out these papers and I can get you a uniform." The woman said smiling and set the papers down in front of Nikkou. She looked down at them and quickly filled in the questions. This was a piece of cake. _Name. Check. My age. Shit, how old am I? Well I look kind of old, but I think I can pass as 15, so I guess I'll say I'm 15! All right next, let's see birthday. I don't remember that either! How about October 6__th__! Your address. Check! Do you have any allergies? What are those? I've never heard of that word before! I guess I'll just put down no. Okay that was a piece of cake! All I had to do was make things up! This is easier than I thought! _Nikkou smiled and handed the woman behind the desk her papers.

"Here you go!" Nikkou said happily.The woman smiled before she disappeared into a back room. She came back a few moments later carrying a uniform.

"Here you are Nikkou-san! Come back tomorrow morning at 7:00 for classes! You will be in room 301!" The woman said and handed Nikkou the uniform.

"Thank you so much Miss!" Nikkou replied and left the office with a smile. At least hiding here would be easy, until she could remember what she was supposed to be doing. She wandered down the streets, looking around her at everything she passed. Nikkou was happy that her new house was pretty close to the school; it didn't take her long at all to make it back. She smiled to herself as she plopped down on her new bed. _I wish I could remember more about myself. I feel like I don't really belong here, and I don't like that feeling! I wish I could remember more than just my name, since it seems that it isn't a good thing that I am a Kamisensou, I wonder why it isn't a good thing! I don't understand anything! Maybe my memories will return after time! I want to understand who I am really am, I just hope it isn't anything bad. _Nikkou thought as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep on her soft bed.

In the morning Nikkou walked down the street towards her new school. She saw many souls on her way to school, but since she couldn't remember how to tell them apart from humans it didn't faze her at all. She walked into the school and went to the office. When the bell rang the lady behind the desk walked her down the hall and had her wait outside the door.

"We have a new transfer student! Come in and introduce yourself!" Nikkou heard the teacher say through the door. Nikkou jumped forward and came through the door.

"Hello! My name is Hattaumi, Nikkou, as in sunshine!" She said and smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you Hattaumi-san! Please take a seat where ever you want!" The teacher said and Nikkou nodded. She scanned the room and saw an empty desk next to a girl with long orange hair. The girl looked very sweet. She had two blue hairpins that were holding her hair back from her face. Her grey eyes were sparkling and it looked like she was in a dream world. Nikkou walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi! What's your name?" Nikkou asked breaking the girl out of her daydream.

"Inoue Orihime!" The girl replied with a smile. There was a sickening scream from out the window. Nikkou spun in her seat and stared out the classroom window. There was a large monster with a white mask stomping its way towards the building. There was a nagging at her mind, but noting surfaced.

"W-what..." Nikkou muttered under her breath as she looked out the window. She had never seen anything like this before. Inoue was looking too, but didn't notice that Nikkou had noticed. A boy with bright orange hair stood up with a start. A few people turned to look at him.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" He shouted, a little too loudly. The boy took off. He ran from the classroom and vanished into the hallway. Nikkou blinked in shock. The teacher shouted at him but he didn't come back.

"I have to go to the bathroom too!" Inoue suddenly shouted and ran out after Ichigo, it was no use; the teacher gave up and returned to her desk. Nikkou watched Inoue run out of the room. She turned and looked back out at the window. She saw the orange haired boy and Inoue now running beside him. He was wearing a black kimono though, and a large sword was on his back. Nikkou stood up quickly in shock.

"What is it Hattaumi-san?" The teacher asked. Nikkou shook her head and turned back to the teacher.

"Uh...my...leg cramped. Sorry." She said and sat down quickly, flushing. She turned and looked back out the window. Whatever that monster was, he had to be connected to it, and Inoue too. She wanted to ask about it later, but she didn't know how to do it, without sounding like a totally psycho. The class went by quickly, all Nikkou could think about was what she had seen during homeroom. School ended quickly, neither the orange haired boy nor Inoue had come back. When Nikkou looked out the window at the end of the day, the monster was gone. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" The teacher said and everyone got up to leave. Nikkou got up slowly and sighed. She kept staring out the window. She had gotten a weird feeling when she saw that monster a kind of familiar feeling that she just couldn't shake off. It was so weird because she was almost sure that she had never seen a monster before that looked like that. She decided that she would have to ask either the orange haired boy or Inoue tomorrow. In the mean time she hoped that she wouldn't run into anything like that on her way home. Nikkou shook her head violently to try and dislodge the thoughts from her mind. She pushed in her chair and started towards the classroom door. Nikkou left the school still lost in thought over the day's events; mostly about the monster she had seen from the window. She started down the street towards her apartment building. Nikkou saw a little girl crying near a lamppost; she was pretty close to her apartment, so she thought she would go over at help the little girl.

"Um, hello? What's wrong?" Nikkou asked and bent down next to the little girl. The girl turned to face Nikkou and sniffled again. There was a chain attached to her, which signaled that she was a spirit but Nikkou ignored it, she figured it was part of the outfit or something. A lot of people had them on; maybe it was a new fashion trend or something.

"I wost my mommy." The little girl sniffled. Nikkou automatically wanted to give the girl a hug, but refrained.

"I'm sorry! Would you like me to help you look for her?" Nikkou asked. The little girl nodded a yes and sniffled again but smiled up at Nikkou.

"My name is Nikkou. What's your name?" Nikkou asked and smiled.

"Fushi." The little girl said and smiled even more at Nikkou.

"Okay! Fushi-chan! Let's go look for your mommy!" Nikkou said and took the little girl's hand in her own.

"I wost her over der." The little girl said and pointed in a random direction. Nikkou turned her head. That was the direction where that monster had appeared earlier. Nikkou gulped.

"Well, I guess...we should check there first." Nikkou said and started walking over in that direction. She hoped the monster wouldn't come back again, she didn't know what she would do in that position. Although if she ran into Inoue or that other kid there, she would be able to ask them questions while helping the little girl at the same time. It didn't take the two long to get over to the park. The little girl was looking around avidly. Nikkou looked around the park and spotted Inoue sitting on a bench, she was staring off into space. _'Luck is on my side!'_ Nikkou thought to herself.

"Hey! Fushi-chan! I know that girl over there, lets see if she knows anything about your mother!" Nikkou said and Fushi clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Yay!" She cheered. Nikkou ran over to Inoue, Fushi followed along side of her, she held on to the edge of Nikkou's skirt.

"Hey Inoue-san!" Nikkou called and waved. Orihime jumped in slight shock and turned to look at Nikkou. She automatically noticed the spirit that was clinging to Nikkou's skirt.

"Uh, hello Hattaumi-san!" Orihime said brightly. She couldn't stop staring at the spirit clinging to Nikkou, she wondered if Nikkou noticed it was there.

"I was wondering if you could help me find this little girl's mother, and I wanted to ask you something else too." Nikkou started. Orihime jumped up off the bench in shock.

"W-wait!! You can see spirits Hattaumi-san?!?!?!" Orihime half-shouted in shock.

"W-What?!??!" Nikkou said back in about just as much confusion as Orihime had asked with.

"You mean you don't know?!" Orihime asked and calmed down.

"Are you telling me that Fushi is a spirit??" Nikkou asked in complete shock.

"Yes, see that chain? That is a soul chain!" Orihime replied.

"Ooooooh dearrrrrrrr...." Nikkou said to herself and looked down at the little girl that was still clinging to her skirt.

"I still need to help her though...." Nikkou said and patted her head.

"How can you see spirits Hattaumi-san? I can't feel any reiatsu from you at all!" Orihime asked.

"What are you talking about??" Nikkou started and then she heard a ripping noise from behind her. She turned slowly. There was a hole in the sky and something was coming out of it. "W-what is that?!!" Nikkou half-shouted.

"Get behind me!! I'll protect you!" Orihime said and jumped off the bench she put her hands next to the hairpins in her hair. _'What's going on here?!?!?!??!?!'_ Nikkou thought to herself. She took and few steps back and bent down so she was at the little girl's level.

The hollow came through the tear and Inoue gulped. Normally Ichigo was there to help her; she had never dispatched such a large hollow on her own. But she had to protect Nikkou and that little spirit goal.

"All right! Let's go!" Orihime said and called forth her powers. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime shouted. Her blue hairpins lit up and a part shot off in a yellow blast towards the monster. Nikkou watched; she sat there staring at the hollow and her new friend. There was that familiar feeling again; it kept tugging at her mind. She was certain she didn't know it. Or did she? She felt a slight cracking in her mind as she watched Orihime fighting. Something slipped through the weakened memory seal. A memory filled her mind and she could see a blurry image of someone fighting against a monster that looked almost like the one in front of Orihime now. Although in this image she saw someone that looked like her, except it was hard to tell because the memory was fuzzy. But the girl in her memory was holding a sword. Nikkou certainly didn't have a sword right now. _'What was that? Who was that...it looked just like me! Also, this feeling; like I've seen something like this before. Was that really me in that memory? Did I used to fight these monsters? No, that's not even possible! I'd remember that wouldn't I?'_ Nikkou shivered.

"Please, don't let it get me." Fushi whimpered. Nikkou looked down at her and patted her head.

"Don't worry Inoue-san will..." Nikkou droned off as she heard a yelp. Inoue got hit and was rolling across the grass.

"Shit." Nikkou swore and saw the monster turn its sights on them. The little girl screamed. Nikkou jumped up and ripped a branch off a tree. "HERE I GO!" Nikkou war-cried and charged forward. More things started to slip through just little things, fighting movements that she had learned a long time ago. The monster swung its arm. Nikkou jumped and landed on its arm. She ran up the monsters arm and raised the branch over her head. She jumped and smacked the branch into its head. The branch shattered. "Oh shit!" Nikkou swore to herself. She landed on the monster's head and grabbed on for dear life. The monster jumped around and swung its arms at its head. One of the arms hit Nikkou and she flew off and crashed into the grass. She quickly stood back up but the monster was walking towards Fushi. "NO!" Nikkou screamed. Suddenly a name came into her mind, it was like a cannon. It screamed through every nerve, like it was a part of her. Then as an after thought, something told her not to use it. She froze. That word, what was it? It didn't matter; Inoue was unconscious. She jumped forward and felt something hit her hip. It was a sword. _'When did that get there?!?!'_ Nikkou thought to herself, the name she heard before echoed through her head once more. She bit her tongue and refused to say it, even though she felt like she should, something told her not to. _'If only I could remember more...but I have to make due with what I know now!'_ Nikkou thought. At least she got a weapon, somehow. She pulled out the blade and ran towards the monster. _'I need to make it in time.'_ Nikkou thought and closed her eyes; she pushed herself to move faster. When she opened her eyes she was right in front of the monster. "What? Oh well!" Nikkou thought in shock. She swung the blade and split the monster's mask. It vanished and the little girl ran to her and jumped into her and cried. The sword vanished as Nikkou turned to comfort her. "Wait! Inoue-san!" Nikkou remembered suddenly. Nikkou picked up Fushi and ran over to where Orihime was. She twitched and sat up.

"THE HOLLOW!" Orihime screamed.

"It's okay! It—" Nikkou paused. Something in her mind told her not to tell Orihime about what had just occurred. Nikkou shook off the feeling; she didn't want to lie about it, not to mention she couldn't think of a valid excuse. "I went to fight it and suddenly I materialized a sword out of thin air. Then I killed it." Nikkou explained briefly. Orihime's eyes widened in surprise when Nikkou told her what happened.

"Y-You have a sword?" Orihime asked in shock. _'Well I suppose weirder things have happened.'_ Orihime thought to herself. She was glad no one got hurt.

"Yeah. I guess I do. But you have powers too!" Nikkou stated. Orihime giggled.

"I do! Well I guess that makes you one of us!" Orihime smiled widely. _I wonder if Nikkou is a human like Chad, Ishida, and I or if she is a shinigami like Kurosaki! I'll have to tell him about this! I'm sure Nikkou would be a great new member of our group! I hope he agrees! _Orihime thought to herself. She quickly slipped into a daydream about fighting hollows all day with Nikkou while wearing funny costumes.

"What was that thing Inoue?" Nikkou asked, snapping Orihime out of her daydream. Nikkou wanted to know; maybe hearing about it would jog her memory. Orihime sighed. _'I guess she does deserve to know.'_ Orihime thought.

After Inoue gave Nikkou a brief explanation about Hollows, Shinigami, and spirits Nikkou gave Fushi to Inoue and told her to bring her to Ichigo so that she could pass on. She gave Fushi a hug and told Inoue good-bye and that she would see her in school tomorrow. After that fiasco Nikkou finally returned home so that she could think this whole thing over. Nikkou prepared a bath the second she went in through her front door. She slipped into the steaming water and closed her eyes. _'Somehow a sword appeared on my hip...it was when that name went through my mind. But something else tells me not to say it. But why not? Is there something I'm missing? There has to be something I'm missing. But I just can't remember no matter how hard I try. Things just start coming back when I'm in a bad situation....should I just throw myself into bad situations until I remember things? No, that's completely crazy!'_ Nikkou thought and shook her head. She laid her head back against the bath's rim and opened her eyes.

"What am I really...what does that name Kamisensou mean? And why do I feel like I shouldn't tell it to anyone..." Nikkou muttered to herself.

Back in the other dimension, the one that Nikkou had just recently escaped there was two people alone in a large meeting room. The dimension was filled with people with tremendous powers who were living in secrecy. In the meeting room the two men that led the dimension were filled with anger after learning the news that Nikkou, there adoptive sister, had vanished. Null, the youngest of the brothers, was storming around the room. His white hair was tipped with faded green and was cut straight across the bottom and was close to chin length; it bobbed around his head as he stomped around. It covered his right eye, hiding it from view. His other eye was blue and filled with anger.

"I can't believe she just up and left! It makes me so sad Sis left us!" He snapped in anger and continued to stomp around like a child.

"We need to get her back!" The other brother, who was sitting at the meeting table, growled. His name was Giriko and he acted more mature than his younger brother. His maroon eyes were shining with hidden anger. He was running a hand heavily through his white hair that turned to red at the tips.

"Just sent one of the Espada!" Null replied; he started playing with his sword that was attached to a holder around his waist.

"She isn't going to release her Zanpaktou! We can't just start sending Espada to the human world!" Giriko retorted, he was steaming he was so mad but he was trying to hide it.

"We will just wait until she releases her Zanpaktou, then we can send out an Espada! I want her back!" Null replied. Giriko growled and spun his chair away from Null. This threw a wrench in their plans, he was sure that she was all right with working with the Arrancar. He was obviously wrong.

"I can't believe this happened right before our plan was about to go into full throw!" Null whined.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end. We won't fail. We worked too hard for this." Giriko replied. He was trying to stay calm although he was just as mad as Null.

"We have to think of a plan." Null shouted suddenly and kicked a hole in the wall he was standing next too. Giriko sighed and put his face in his hand. Null was always so erratic.

"Yes. A plan would be nice." Giriko replied in a groan.

"Oops." Null chuckled as he looked into the hole in the wall. He could see out into the hallway.

"Call in the Espada, we will start planning right away. We have all the time in the world, but I don't want to waste too much." Giriko stated. Null nodded and waltzed away from the hole he had created in the wall.

The night went by quickly for Nikkou, she thought a lot about that name that kept appearing in her mind. She figured Orihime would tell her friends about everything, probably the sword thing too. That meant that she'd tell that guy with the orange hair, Orihime called him Kurosaki-kun. Nikkou dressed in her school uniform and left the house eating a piece of bread with butter and jelly. While walking down the street she saw a lot of spirits, at least now she knew they were spirits. The walk to school went quickly. During class she could tell that Kurosaki was staring at her, Orihime kept talking to her though. The bell rang and Nikkou reached down to grab her bag.

"HEY! NIKKOU-SAN!" She heard a voice and she jumped. She sat up quickly and saw Ichigo standing in front of her desk, Orihime was beside him smiling and there was a tall tan kid behind them.

"Y-yes? Kurosaki-kun?" Nikkou asked, she remembered his name from Inoue.

"We are studying at my house after school, want to come?" He asked. Orihime nodded vigorously. The tan kid with the dark curly hair just shook his head sadly.

"Uhmm…of course!" Nikkou replied with a slight smile. She knew there was some deeper meaning behind this "study party". She followed Ichigo and his posse down the sidewalk, they talked about mindless things, Nikkou didn't really listen. She was trying to force herself to remember more things, but to no avail.

"Here we are!" Orihime said brightly, snapping Nikkou out of her thoughts.

"Okay!" Nikkou followed them into the house, was almost accosted my Ichigo's father, and was then dragged up to his room while Ichigo spazzed about his father, Orihime just giggled and the tall kid, who was called either Chad or Sado-kun was silent. Within moments of entering Ichigo's room she heard a loud squeal. Nikkou froze in shock and an expression of annoyance crossed Ichigo's face.

"OOOOOH!! WHO IS THIIISSS???!" The stuffed animal cooed and looked over at Nikkou, she took a step back. "LET ME GREET YOU!" It shouted again and jumped towards her. Nikkou wasn't quite sure how to react. Ichigo stuck out his hand and caught the stuffed animal in his hand before he even got close to Nikkou.

"This is Kon." Ichigo said glaring down at the lion. Nikkou blinked in shock. She couldn't believe there was a talking stuffed animal in front of her.

"W-What is Kon?" Nikkou asked.

"A mod soul. But don't worry about him, he is pretty useless." Ichigo stated and turned, whipping Kon into the closet. The stuffed lion screamed in protest but Ichigo ignored his shouts. Nikkou just blinked in confusion and shock. Suddenly before she knew it Nikkou found herself sitting on the bed with Ichigo pacing in front of her throwing millions of questions at her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a shinigami? What's your Zanpaktou's name? Are you good? Do you know a lot about the Hollow? Can you tell us anything about the Arrancar? How about all the spirits, do you know about them? Are you a human with special powers?" All the questions were shot at her at once. She sat wide-eyed and confused on the bed.

"Ummmmm..." She started and paused. "I'm who I told you I was before." She still had that feeling not to tell anyone about her last name, so she kept it a secret. "I'm not sure where I came from, I don't remember." She paused again. "I don't think I'm a shinigami, but then again I'm not sure." Another pause and then Ichigo nodded. "I don't know the name of my Zanpaktou? I don't even know what that is. I don't know anything about the car-things or the spirits, and I could be a human for all I know, I can't remember." She finished and looked up at Ichigo.

"So, you really don't remember anything about yourself?" He asked and she nodded. Orihime nodded as well.

"I can't remember anything except my name." Nikkou answered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Orihime said, her voice sounded sad.

"Don't worry about it! I think fighting the Hollows helps bring back memories, so maybe my memories will return sometime!" Nikkou stated. She didn't want to bring down the mood any; plus she didn't want to think about her missing memories.

"Well that's okay! You can fight Hollows with us!" Orihime said brightly with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Then maybe you can learn the name of your Zanpaktou and remember all of your memories! We will help you Nikkou!" Ichigo added. Chad just nodded silently from where he stood in the corner.

"A-alright!" Nikkou replied smiling, she felt a little bad for lying, but she felt like she had to. After agreeing to join Ichigo and is pals, Ichigo explained in more depth about the Hollows and what they were and how to defeat them. Nikkou felt like she remembered some of the things he said, but she wasn't sure. She nodded along with everything she said. After the description of what Hollows were, he introduced her to Sado and then everyone explained their powers to her, they also told her about Ishida. She thought it was cool that there were humans with such intense powers. Ichigo explained it was because of their reiatsu, Nikkou had felt something, but she wasn't sure what it was since she couldn't remember anything, but she figured that she must have been able to sense their reiatsu. After everything was explained Nikkou yawned and stood up.

"Well I best be going back to my house, I'll see you tomorrow," Nikkou said and smiled.

"Great!" Orihime said smiling brightly. Ichigo smiled at her too.

"See you." Sado said.

"Thanks for inviting me to join!" Nikkou replied. Nikkou left the house and walked along the sidewalk. She felt more things tugging at her mind, but like always, they were just out of her reach. She sighed and finally made it home. It was already pretty late, so Nikkou went right to bed. She wondered what tomorrow would bring now that she was friends with Ichigo, Sado, and Orihime. She was sure it would be crazy.

The morning came quickly. Nikkou threw off her covers and pulled on her uniform as quickly as she could. She was excited to go to school. Now that she had human friends, everything seemed a little brighter. Not to mention the hollows, she was hoping that fighting them would help her remember. It felt weird not having a past. She didn't have any memories at all, only her name. Nikkou sighed and ran out of the door, heading down the sidewalk towards the school. She got there a little early and jogged over to where everyone was standing. Everyone stood around Ichigo's desk.

"Okay, do you remember what Inoue told you about leaving class right?" Ichigo asked and Nikkou nodded. She was looking forward to it actually, it seemed like a lot of fun. Class started and everyone returned to their seats, Nikkou and Orihime continued to whisper to each other. Suddenly in the middle of the lesson Ichigo hollow doctor started beeping, although no one except those high reiatsu could see it. Nikkou kicked the desk in front of her.

"OW! I THINK I BROKE MY FOOT!" She screamed. Inoue jumped up and grabbed her.

"I'll take her to the nurse!" She shouted.

"I'll follow! To make sure Inoue doesn't also trip!" Ichigo shouted and the three of them ran out of the class.

"Wait! YOU CANT RUN WITH A BROKEN...oh forget it." The teacher grumbled and just gave up. Nikkou followed Ichigo and Inoue down the sidewalks, Ichigo had transformed into his shinigami form with his huge sword on his back, They stopped and saw a group of spirits running away from three normal sized Hollow.

"C'mon Nikkou, I haven't seen you in action yet. Go on." Ichigo said and patted her shoulder. Nikkou closed her eyes and focused, she didn't know how she got that sword to appear last time. She thought of that name she was seeing in her mind and suddenly something smacked against her hip. She opened her eyes and reached down, pulling the sword out. Ichigo and Inoue blinked a few times, they hadn't expecting it to come out of thin air. Nikkou leapt forward, and reviewing the basic fighting skills that she had remembered, took down one the Hollow quickly. She turned to the second, which was about to eat a little boy. She jumped, moving faster than she realized and sliced off its arm. It howled in pain and jumped back, Nikkou propelled herself off the ground and swung her sword again slicing through its mask. She dropped down and started to turn, the final Hollow was right behind her. Suddenly before she could react, it's mask spilt and it disappeared. Ichigo stood behind it with his sword lying across his shoulders.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He chuckled. Inoue ran over and patted Nikkou's shoulders over and over again.

"You were great! Wow! You're so fast!!" Orihime said smiling. Nikkou scratched the back of her head.

"Oh it was nothing!" She said; the sword vanished. '_I wish I could tell them more...but I just can't.' _She thought sadly.

"Should we head back to school?" Nikkou asked and Ichigo and Orihime started laughing. "Uh, I'll take that as a no." Nikkou replied and giggled.

Inoue, Ichigo and Nikkou walked around the town, taking out Hollow as they randomly appeared. Nikkou could get used to this, it was 10 times more interesting than school was. Not to mention sometimes she would remember bits and pieces of things, although nothing was really important. The memories were just little things like other fighting moves, she remembered something that was called kidou, but she couldn't remember if she knew how to use it or not. Then she also remembered that she had a really bad hair day once, but that was definitely not an important memory, in fact she wished she wouldn't have remembered that, it was horrible. It was nearing dinnertime, and Inoue said she needed to head home. She always ate dinner in front of the picture of her brother. Since Inoue was going home Nikkou figured she might as well head back home too. She waved goodbye to Orihime and Ichigo and set off in the direction of her house. They had been jumping all around town so she was pretty far away from her apartment. She sighed and started the walk, she figured it would be around 30 minutes before she reached her house, at least now she knew how to defend herself if a Hollow attacked. Although Inoue told her that he couldn't feel any reiatsu from her, so Hollow probably wouldn't attack her anyways. She wanted to protect the spirits though. Nikkou finally made it back home and stumbled through the front door, she was a little tired from all the Hollow hunting. She ate a quick dinner that consisted of the packaged food you stuck in the microwave. After that she sat on her bed and tried, once again, to try to force the memories out of her head. It failed, as it always did. Nikkou gave up after a long while of trying and lay back on the bed. She was happy that it was a Saturday, although she would have probably missed it anyways now that she was a Hollow fighter along with Sado, Inoue, and Ichigo. She smiled to herself, she wondered what tomorrow would bring, and they had all day to fight with Hollow and save spirits by sending them to soul society, although she didn't quite understand that. It didn't take long for her thoughts to slowly fade and for her to fall asleep; the exhaustion from all the fighting had finally hit her.

Nikkou was in a deep sleep when she heard a loud tapping on her window. She stirred a bit in her bed_. 'It must be a bird or something.' _ She thought hazily to herself. She rolled back over, since her bed was right next to the window. SLAM! SLAM! The noise this time made her jump, it ripped her out of her sleep and she sat up quickly. She turned and looked over at the window. Ichigo's face was pressed up against it, and Orihime's was too.

"K-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Nikkou screamed in fright and fell over off her bed.

"Let us in!!" She heard Orihime whine through the glass.

"We have Hollow to fight! And they are pretty high level!" Ichigo added. Nikkou jumped to her feet and crawled across her bed to the window. She unlocked it and slid it open.

"Come on! Hurry up!! There are Hollows attacking and we need you!!" Ichigo said and Nikkou blinked a few times.

"Uhh, okay?" Nikkou said slowly. "Just let me put some pants on!" She said motioning down to her pj shorts.

"No time for that!" Ichigo said and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of her window and down onto the street below. Chad was there waiting along with a boy with short black hair and glasses, he must be Ishida Uryuu, the other member Ichigo told her about.

"Lets go!" Orihime cheered. Nikkou was still in a daze, but she followed everyone. Ishida looked back at her; Nikkou stared back at him, she was still sleepy. It looked like he was trying to see something, probably her reiatsu that no one else seemed to be able to sense.

"You won't be able to sense anything Ishida." Ichigo stated, looking back at him.

"Shut your mouth Ichigo." Ishida snapped back, Ichigo rolled his eyes and Ishida turned, not looking at Nikkou_. 'I'm such a mystery to everyone, even myself....I wish I knew more about everything...' _She thought sadly to herself.

"Behind you Nikkou!" Orihime shouted. Nikkou spun on her heel to face a Hollow that had come up behind her. Its huge claw was raised and about to swing down. 'Shit.' Nikkou swore to herself, she didn't have time to materialize her sword. Suddenly there was a blueish white flash of light that pierced the monster like an arrow.

"W-what?" Nikkou stuttered; her sword had just materialized at her hip.

"That was me." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "If Ichigo hadn't already told you, I'm a Quincy." He stated in a slightly superior tone.

"Oh, I see." Nikkou replied, she wasn't quite sure what that was, but she would just go with it. Ichigo or Orihime would explain it to her later.

"I'll take the next one!" Nikkou said, seeing one appear from around a corner. She leapt forward swinging her sword and destroying the Hollow. Ishida watched closely.

"So, what is she?" Ishida asked. Sado shrugged.

"We aren't sure." Ichigo replied.

"She doesn't have any reiatsu, but it looks like she has an unreleased Zanpaktou." Ishida observed.

"Thank you captain obvious, we already knew that." Ichigo said rolling his eyes. Ishida glared at him. "We will just watch her." Ichigo said. Nikkou continued to cut down Hollow, Chad and the others joined her quickly, observing her moments and waiting for any shred of reiatsu, which never came.

After a few hours of fighting Nikkou returned home. Ishida still stared at her in that way like he was angry that he couldn't figure her out. She didn't blame him, she was mad that she couldn't figure herself out. At home she finally went back to sleep, now all she had to do was wait for morning to come. It was now the weekend. She was supposed to meet Inoue at the park, and from there they would meet up with the others to check for Hollow. She smiled as she climbed back into her bed. She had remembered a few more things about her past. She remembered a number, which she didn't know what it meant. She also remembered little things that didn't connect with anything, like her favorite food and a song that someone had taught her how to sing. With these new memories to think about, she fell asleep quickly with no further interruptions from her new friends.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter!! It means a lot to me when people are interested in my work! Have a nice day everyone and be on the look out for chapter 2 when it comes out!


End file.
